El Ángel de la muerte
by Likendono
Summary: Misao es una detective que se ve envuelta de nuevo en la investigación de varios homicidios y tendrá que aliarse con alguien inesperado de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos (as) decidí escribir un fic de suspenso, pues me gusta mucho la literatura de este género. Espero sea de su agrado y me encantaría recibir todos sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de RK me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1**

Misao había entrado al edificio buscando su lugar en el parqueadero. Parquear nunca había sido su fuerte pero milagrosamente ese día lo había logrado al primer intento, tal vez era una señal de que iba a ser un buen día. Salió del ascensor y saludó a Ayame la recepcionista, una linda jovencita quien era la sobrina de Kaoru quien a su vez era la esposa de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la firma de abogados a la que ella ocasionalmente prestaba sus servicios como detective.

_Detective Makimachi, llega usted temprano, ¿no hubo problemas con el parqueo? –dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

_Ya te dije que me llames Misao y ya sabes que la práctica hace al maestro-dijo esto guiñándole un ojo. ¿Tus tíos están?

_Si, están en la oficina de él. Te están esperando.

Ayame le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, luego se dirigió a la oficina del pelirrojo y golpeó a la puerta.

_¿Kenshin? Soy yo, Misao.

_Adelante.

La mujer abrió la puerta y mientras entraba echo un rápido vistazo a la oficina, no había cambiado nada, el estilo del pelirrojo era muy simple nada de lujos, siempre había sido un hombre sobrio y muy recto. ¡Le agradaba!. Pero lo que más le agradaba de él era la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos, en una pequeña mesa se encontraba una pareja felizmente casada después de 10 años. Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados frente a frente tomando el té se veían tan felices como la última vez que les había visto. Kaoru fue la primera que se levantó y corrió a abrazarla.

_Misao me da mucho gusto verte. Cinco años son mucho tiempo ¡déjame verte! ¡Te ves hermosa!

No sabía si se veía tan hermosa con su cabello trenzado, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y poco maquillaje, pero aun así agradecía el cumplido.

_¡Tú también te ves fantástica! Kaoru siempre había sido una mujer atractiva pero con los años sólo había mejorado, llevaba su larga melena negra suelta el cual combinaba perfectamente con un sastre negro ceñido de falda. –tus estudiantes tienen mucha suerte de tener una abogada tan linda como profesora.

Kaoru la miró sorprendida-¿Cómo supiste que ya no ejerzo como abogada?

_No olvides que soy detective.

_ ¿y que más sabes? –Preguntó Kenshin abrazando a su esposa por detrás de los hombros.

_mmmm déjame ver. Primero, siguen tan melosos como siempre y segundo, sé que ahora eres uno de los socios mayoritarios de la firma ¡felicidades Ken! Ahora tu apellido estará en la puerta.

_Nosotros también sabemos cosas de ti, querida Misao- dijo Kaoru soltándose del abrazo de su esposo al parecer la había avergonzado un poco el comentario de Misao, sirvió una taza de té e invitó a la mujer a que se sentará.

_ ¿así? ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Misao divertida antes de tomar un poco de su té.

_Tu agencia de detectives tiene muy buena reputación, hasta la policía te consulta ciertos casos. Y…

_ ¿y?

_Aún no sabes parquear tu carro, ¿cuántos rayones tiene ya? –comentó Kenshin sonriente. La pareja se echó a reír, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¡Ella era una buena conductora! Sólo mala con las proporciones del parqueo.

_Muy graciosos, pero supongo que no fue para burlarte de mí que me has citado Kenshin.

Las sonrisas de la pareja desaparecieron de inmediato, la diversión había oficialmente acabado. ¡Era hora de ponerse serios!

_Tenemos un caso y necesitamos tu ayuda Misao.- dijo el pelirrojo quien estaba recostado en su escritorio.

_Claro que sí. ¿De qué se trata?

_Aún no puedo decirte, estamos esperando a alguien que conoce el caso a la perfección.

_ ¡Seguro! ¿Quién es? ¿Un guapo abogado quizás?

_Es Aoshi Shinomori.

La sala quedó de repente en silencio, la detective se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin musitar ni una sola palabra, sólo Kaoru rompió el silencio.

_Espera Misao.

La mujer se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos visiblemente molesta-¡Se los advertí a los dos! La única condición que les puse para venir aquí y volver a trabajar con ustedes era que Aoshi no estuviera involucrado en el caso. Pero ustedes hicieron caso omiso de eso y me hicieron venir. ¡He perdido mi tiempo en esta reunión!

_Misao lo que pasó entre ustedes ya fue hace cinco años. ¿No crees que es tiempo de olvidar? –comentó Kaoru casi en un susurro.

_Él sabe que yo voy a estar aquí o también fue emboscado.

_Lo sabe

_¿y?

_No le molesta.

Misao sonrió amargamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

_¡Misao!- esta vez el que habló fue Kenshin- él es uno de los dueños de la firma ¿acaso no te dice nada _"Shinomori y asociados"_ Tiene que estar. Especialmente en este caso.

_Hay más detectives Himura- Expresó la mujer con sequedad.

Al no recibir respuesta se volteó y vio como Kaoru y Kenshin se miraban ansiosamente, entonces lo supo su miedo más terrible se había hecho realidad.

_No para este caso. Misao el ángel de la muerte atacó de nuevo. Está de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de una gran demora traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia ¡espero les guste!

Gracias por sus comentarios a Misao 21, Lica y Elisa Lucia. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia.

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de RK me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Ayame dio un gran bostezo y de inmediato se tapó la boca avergonzada, acto seguido miró el reloj y vio que ya era mediodía, no había podido salir a almorzar pues como se lo había indicado Kenshin no debía moverse hasta que llegara Aoshi. De haber sido otro jefe habría protestado por perder su hora de almuerzo pero de ninguna manera podría molestarse con ninguno de ellos, todos eran muy buenos y considerados estaba segura que debía tratarse de un asunto muy importante.

_Ayame ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar almorzando?- le preguntó Aoshi acercándose a la recepción.

_Si, Sr. Shinomori. Lo que sucede es que el Sr. Himura me pidió que le avisara en cuanto usted llegara.

_Bien, pues dile que estoy aquí y que pase a verme a mi oficina-el hombre empezó a caminar mientras la muchacha tomaba el teléfono –Otra cosa… puedes reponer este tiempo en tu almuerzo tomate todo el tiempo para comer con tranquilidad.

_Muchas gracias Sr. Shinomori – hizo de inmediato el llamado ¡ya tenía hambre!

Aoshi cerró la puerta de su oficina y se retiró el saco de su sastre, a continuación se dirigió a la greca y se sirvió una taza de café, pensó que Ayame sabía hacer un delicioso café no como Kaoru que dejaba quemar hasta el agua ¡santo cielo! Aquella chica nunca iba a aprender a cocinar.

_mmm huele delicioso ¿es el café colombiano que encargaste?

_Así es –dijo Aoshi sin voltearse sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. -¿Qué nunca golpeas Himura?- dijo sentándose atrás de su escritorio.

_Lo siento, quería tomarte por sorpresa para ver donde guardabas tu precioso café.

_No lo sabrás, no puedo permitir que algo tan valioso sea cocinado por Kaoru, pero puedo brindarte una taza- dijo Aoshi dando un sorbo.

_Pues con gusto recibo la taza y deja ya de burlarte de mi esposa ha mejorado mucho ya no se le quema el té-los dos hombres sonrieron de forma cómplice.

_ ¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan urgente que dejaste a nuestra recepcionista sin almorzar? Te advierto que Ayame se va a demorar almorzando hoy.

_ Ya me lo imaginaba y te lo agradezco, pero esto es importante Aoshi.

Aoshi bebió de nuevo de su taza, sabía cuál era el tema; el infame ángel de la muerte. Su regreso había traído de vuelta muchos recuerdos, la trajo a ella.

_Si, ya lo sé y si vas a seguir insistiendo Himura con la idea de traer un detective te diré de nuevo que es un error, alguien que desconozca el caso sólo nos estorbará.

_Eso lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo y vio cómo su amigo hacia una mueca de satisfacción –Por eso contraté a la agencia Oniwabanshu.

Kenshin no pudo descifrar que estaba pensando Aoshi aquel hombre había puesto aquella expresión indescifrable pero aun así sabía que no le había gustado nada.

_ ¿Has contratado a la agencia de Misao? –preguntó con la mirada fría.

_Así que sabes que es de Misao, me habías dicho que no sabías de ella- comentó el pelirrojo esbozando una media sonrisa.

Al verse descubierto, Aoshi enfrió más su mirada azul – Media ciudad sabe de la existencia de esa agencia Himura y no te desvíes de la pregunta ¿por qué esa agencia?

_Por ella, y antes de que me digas cualquier cosa esto no fue idea mía sino de Kaoru. Misao conoce tan bien este caso como tú, debe estar aquí. Los dos investigadores originales de este caso deben unirse para resolver esto.

_Nosotros podemos trabajar esto sin ella.

_Podríamos, pero no quiero arriesgar más vidas por sus orgullos heridos. Ella ya está aquí en la otra oficina con Kaoru ¿Quieres que la despida?

_Tus chantajes no funcionan Himura, si se queda en este caso yo doy las ordenes.

_Entendido jefe-sonrió Kenshin preparándose para salir.

_Una cosa más- el hombre se detuvo- ¿sabe que va a trabajar conmigo?

_Por supuesto, y la verdad no se incomodó, total indiferencia, actúa como toda una profesional.

_Ya veo- cerró los ojos y apuró el último trago de su café- entonces hazla seguir.

Kenshin se levantó de un respingo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando ya había salido asomó su cabeza y gritó:

_¡Kaoru!

_Lo tenías todo preparado, debí imaginármelo-murmuro Aoshi

_Soy muy eficiente-dijo Kenshin dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la oficina.

En la otra sala en donde se había escuchado de forma clara y sonora el llamado del pelirrojo Misao suspiró y siguió a Kaoru hacia la oficina donde se encontraban los hombres llamó la atención de la chica que Kaoru se detuviera de repente antes de llegar a la puerta.

_Escucha Misao- si no estás segura de esto talvez deberías…

Misao la miró de reojo –Kaoru este es un pésimo momento para darme la elección de escapar cuando entre tu amado esposo y tu conspiraron para hacerme esta encerrona.

Kaoru se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, era lo que necesitaba, ya estaba lista.

Al abrirse la puerta, Misao no pudo ver mucho pues la luz de un gran ventanal nubló su vista momentáneamente, una vez se acostumbró la primera silueta que vio fue la suya estaba recostado delante de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, vestía un sastre gris de chaleco con una corbata de seda del mismo color, ¡había olvidado su pulcritud a prueba de todo! ¡Y lo atractivo que era! Él la miro y la saludó con una leve inclinación que ella respondió de igual forma ¡su frialdad si la recordaba! ¡Tempano de hielo imbécil!

Kaoru dio una mirada de exasperación a Kenshin quien viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a empezar con la conversación decidió ser el primero.

_Por favor pasemos a la sala de juntas para discutir el caso.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala contigua a la oficina de Aoshi, allí había una mesa alargada en la que se acomodaron para dar inicio a la discusión ,las carpetas ya estaban listas todos empezaron a dar un vistazo mientras Kaoru presentaba el caso en una gran pantalla.

_El pasado sábado a las 09:00 p.m. en el hospital de la Misericordia fue encontrada muerta en el consultorio 203 una mujer caucásica con signos de estrangulación, la mujer fue identificada como Ayumi Hishio de 25 años, doctora residente del lugar, sin embargo, hay un avance la forense dice haber encontrado residuos de alguna sustancia venenosa aún no identificada.

_ ¿Qué es lo que hace pensar que este no es un asesinato al azar? –preguntó Misao

_Mira la foto de la escena del crimen- dijo Kaoru

La detective lo hizo e inmediatamente reconoció el patrón, una mujer de cabello negro, blanca, atlética y con esos labios rojos, la característica más perturbadora de todas las víctimas.

_ ¿Qué pistas tenemos esta vez?

_ Lo mismo de siempre, ataca mujeres entre los 25 y 35 años todas del ramo médico. No hay ataque sexual. Lo de la droga da un nuevo sentido, presuntamente las droga para dominarlas, probablemente las tortura psicológicamente antes de matarlas.

_Averiguaré más sobre esta droga para poder rastrearla , los llamaré cuando tenga más información.

_Espera Misao, aún no hemos terminado.-Dijo Aoshi.

_No veo que más hay que discutir estamos estancados hasta no conocer el origen de la droga.

_Aún la junta no ha aprobado esa búsqueda.

_¿La junta o tú?

_Yo tengo la mayoría de las acciones.

_Yo no soy tu subordinada Shinomori , esto es una colaboración y no voy a aceptar órdenes y si quieres los resultados vas a tener que venir a mi oficina y buscarlos ¡buenas tardes!- salió rápidamente de la oficina sin dar tiempo a nada, tomó el ascensor y bajó rápidamente. Antes de subirse a su vehículo se volteó no era de esperarse que Aoshi la siguiera fue tan sólo un impulso, un reflejo y se culpó por ello.

_ ¿Ya almorzaste Misao? –dijo Tsubame al verla entrar a la oficina con una expresión muy seria.

_No, lo olvidé por completo-¿Tsubame podrías?...

_El pedido ya llegó, está en la mesa.

_Gracias, también llama a Yahiko , lo necesito aquí.

La chica se sonrojó y asintió. Misao se dirigió al comedor de la oficina y vio que su almuerzo la estaba esperando, Tsubame había sido un gran acierto una chica dulce y algo tímida pero eficiente. Calentó la comida y la comió más por impulso e inmediatamente después entró a su oficina y reconoció la silueta sentada.

_Yahiko ¡que rápido!

_Soy muy eficiente, ya sabes –dijo el chico con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo te fue con Himura y la Busu?

_Deja de llamarla así, es increíble que no tengas respeto por la que fue tu maestra de universidad, pues nada bien tenemos un caso cerrado abierto de nuevo y tendré que trabajar con Aoshi Shinomori.

_El chico abrió los ojos ¿Shinomori? ¿tu ex? ¿el tempano de hielo?

Misao dio un gran suspiro –Si, él. Supongo que en la policía has estado familiarizado con el archivo del ángel de la muerte.

_Así que es ese caso- la chica asintió y le dio la carpeta con el archivo.

_Necesito que hables con los contactos del bajo mundo y averigües que droga es la que está usando, necesito esa información lo más pronto posible.

_Muy bien me pongo ya mismo en eso, apenas tenga la información te mando un texto. ¡chau!

El chico salió por la puerta no sin antes coquetear un poco con Tsubame quien se sonrojaba ante cualquier cumplido.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades, Misao analizaba el caso aunque se había sospechado del uso de algún narcótico poderoso nunca se había podido probar nada, en las autopsias nunca había registro, debía hablar con la forense, revisó su nombre Doctora Megumi Takani , trabajaba en el departamento de policía en el turno de la noche sin pensarlo tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al edificio donde trabajaba la mujer;mientras manejaba empezó a recordar como en aquella misma estación hacía 7 años trabajó con Aoshi como su subordinada , allí los dos se enamoraron todo había andado muy bien hasta que había llegado ese maldito caso que los había arruinado para siempre.

Cuando llegó a la recepción de la estación encontró caras conocidas que la saludaron y le indicaron donde quedaba la oficina de la forense entró a la sala de autopsias pero paró en seco, no se lo esperaba.

_¿tú? –dijo abriendo los ojos.

Aoshi también se sorprendió no esperaba verla en la sala de autopsias, habían pensado lo mismo tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, aún seguían tan conectados.

La doctora Takani miró la escena algo confusa los dos se miraban pero ninguno se había atrevido a hablar así que ella tomó la iniciativa.

_¿Y usted es?

Antes de que Misao respondiera Aoshi se le adelantó –La Srta. Makimachi es la investigadora de la que le hablé, ella está averiguando por la droga que usted encontró. De la cual por cierto, aún no tengo noticias –volteó a ver a Misao quien ya estaba a su lado y le dio una mueca de autosuficiencia.

A su vez Misao devolvió la mueca –Mi mejor investigador está en eso, muy pronto tendré esa respuesta.

_Le estaba contando al Sr. Shinomori que se encontraron cristales microscópicos en los pulmones de la victima no podría decirles que droga es pero lo que puedo decirles es que este tipo de cristales viajaron por el torrente sanguíneo, fue una inyección.

_¿Encontró algún piquete?

_Si, aquí está en la foto.

Los dos vieron la foto pero no se percataron de nada , Megumi al ver que no la encontraban lo marcó y les dio una lupa amplificadora se veía un pinchazo redondo de 2mm de diámetro en la nuca.

_Como ven a simple vista pasa desapercibido. No es de extrañarse que nadie le haya visto antes.

_Doctora Megumi, este es nuestro 5to caso y ninguno de los involucrados había podido descubrir veneno ¿Cómo lo hizo?

_Bueno, en primera no es culpa de ustedes la tecnología ha avanzado mucho y los protocolos han cambiado. Actualmente, todas las victimas de asesinato pasan por pruebas de sangre para identificar posible envenenamiento. Los cristales me hicieron sospechar pero al no ver ningún piquete evidente decidí quitarle el cabello y ahí está supongo que por eso el asesino las escoge con cabellos largos.

_Así es, todas tenían el cabello largo tendríamos que exhumar los demás cuerpos.-dijo Aoshi.

_Después de tanto tiempo es algo complicado por la descomposición, pero talvez los cristales aún se encuentren allí.

_Hidromorfona- dijo Misao al revisar su celular.

_Es una droga derivada de la morfina muy controlada. ¿Es esa?

_Si. Lo acaban de confirmar.

_Ya veo- la doctora se quedó muy pensativa-sin embargo, deben saber que esa no fue la causa de muerte , la mujer murió por estrangulamiento.

_Doctora Megumi agradecemos su colaboración esperamos su reporte completo sobre la autopsia , ha sido un inmenso placer volver a verla. -expresó Aoshi tomándole la mano.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron y Megumi se sonrojó un poco.

_Hasta luego- Misao salió delante de Aoshi pero lo esperó en la puerta para discutir la nueva información.

_¿Qué opinas?-dijo el hombre

_Lo mismo que tú, si es una droga tan controlada debe ser alguien del sector salud.

_Lo sé, debemos verificar los registros farmacéuticos del hospital.

_Muy bien-los dos se quedaron parados en la puerta en silencio.

_¿Quieres que te lleve?-ofreció el hombre.

_Gracias, he traido mi carro , esta al frente.

_Bien, entonces mañana pasa por la oficina discutiremos los avances.

_Bien, adiós.-Misao salió rápido de allí el ambiente estaba muy civilizado y ella no sabía como comportarse cuando Aoshi se comportaba como un perfecto caballero.

Aoshi vio como se alejaba , por un momento se distrajo y miró el carro de Misao todo lleno de rayones seguramente a la hora de parquear. Esa mujer no había cambiado nada, una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al recordar las peleas que habían tenido cuando apenas aprendía a manejar se ponía tan furiosa, afortunadamente todo lo arreglaban con un beso pero ahora todo aquello se había perdido. De repente, las luces de un vehículo lo devolvieron a la realidad y vio con horror que aquel auto se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a ella.

_¡Misao!


End file.
